Return
by The Secret's Lie
Summary: After the dance Jesse left. Now three month's later Ethan has a vision leading the gang to an evil force. How will they be able to save their entire town from the most evil thiing that ever lived? How will this experience bring them all closer.
1. Prolouge

**Hey so I got some positive feedback from the one-shot I wrote and I have to say I'm really glad you all liked it. This will be the first multi chapter story for MBAV so I hope you all enjoy it as much as my one-shot. Enjoy : )**

It had been 3 month's since the event's at the school dance, and everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Well as normal as it can get in Whitechapel.

"No way, the X-Men are way better than the Fantastic Four.", Benny argued to Rory.

"The Fantastic Four took down Doom dude the are totally better than the X-Dorks.", Rory retorted. Benny was ticked by that statement and attempted to tackle the blonde vampire, and catching him off guard they both went down. Meanwhile Ethan was watching the two "morons" try to kill each other in irritation.

"Guys can you please shut up, there are people who can hear you.", Ethan gestured to the courtyard they were in at school. Benny scowled but, sat down next to Ethan, as Rory walked off to do whatever it is Rory does.

"So whatcha looking at?", Benny asked looking at the thick, old looking book in his friends hands. Ethan sighed, closing the book realizing he would get nothing accomplished with Benny there.

"I'm looking for this symbol.", he told him producing a piece of scratch paper with a crudely drawn star shaped symbol.

Benny took the paper looking it over as Ethan continued, "I had a vision of it with Jesse, I know it has something to do with why he came back and what he's planning."

Benny handed him back the paper, "It's not something I've ever seen in my spell book, maybe Gran knows something. We can ask her after school." Ethan stood, along with Benny as they headed back into the death trap of a school.

Inside the school Sarah was at her locker when Erica came by, "Hey girl, wanna come with me tonight. We can go to the movies than get some 'dinner' on the way home." Erica smiled, her friend was a full vampire now, but try as she might Sarah still refused to drink human blood. That didn't stop Erica from trying though.

Sarah shut her locker books in hand, "No thanks Erica it's Friday I have to baby-sit, and anyways you know we disagree when it comes to what to eat, you know it's much easier to just get blood bags instead of people." She walked off leaving an slightly frustrated Erica behind. As she walked down the hall Sarah paid a glance back to her friend and when she turned back she ran straight into Ethan and Benny.

She smiled, "Oh hey guys, sorry about that Erica was trying to get me to, well you know. Anyway what's up on the agenda tonight, any ghost's trying to make you play sports again?" Ethan opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by none other than Benny.

"Well E here saw Mr. Bite & Run rocking some weird symbol, he thinks it might have to do with why he came back."

She frowned, "Let me see."

Ethan handed her the paper and she looked over it. "Oh no, she said worried, This is the Daemoniacus Lamia."

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows, " What does that mean?"

"It's a resurrection symbol for the worlds first and most powerful vampire." Sarah explained.

"So some big scary vampire's coming and Jesse's bringing him here?" Benny asked.

Ethan and Sarah nodded.

"Well I'd say we are now sufficiently screwed!"

**Oh Benny you never cease to amaze me with your stupidity. None the less you are adorable so I'll let it slide. So what do you guys think? This was just a prologue so we know what's going on the chapter's will get longer I promise.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the first official chapter of Return and I have to say I' really pleased with it. I wrote it mostly today during school and it was an awesome pass time. So without further ado I give you the next chapter.**

Ethan sat in his computer chair searching for anything he could on the first vampire, which Benny had decided to call FBV meaning first born vampire. Anyway Sarah and Benny were discussing some of the things at hand.

"What do you think he plans to do once he has FBV?", Benny asked sitting on Ethan's bed.

"We have no way of knowing, he tried to steal everyone's souls last time maybe he wanted to try it again?", Sarah suggested.

"Well do we at least know how the ritual's performed so we can stop it?", Benny asked questioningly.

Ethan rolled his eyes and not in the friendly way than swiveled the chair to face Benny, "What do you think I've been doing for the past hour? Looking up cookie recipes!"

"Dude calm down I was just asking.", Benny defended staring at Ethan.

The boy just sneered and went back to his research. Sarah looked at Benny wide eyed. Ethan had never acted like this, but recently he'd been jumping everyone's throat any chance he got. Benny just mouthed 'I have no idea' and went back to thinking.

He decided to try and lighten the mood, "Hey I guess FBV will be pretty hungry after a couple million years heh." Benny rubbed the back of his neck, hoping his joke hadn't set his best friend off.

Sarah clapped her hands smiling.

"That's it!" , she exclaimed with joy at her discovery.

Ethan turned around again, "What's it? What do you mean?"

"He'll be hungry! What Benny said! Jesse probably plans on giving everyone in town to FBV as an offering of food!", Sarah smiled at Benny who had a look of pride.

'Yey I helped', he thought. Sarah stood and looked over Ethan's shoulder, "So have you found anything yet?", she asked. He shook his head and turned to pick up the picture with the Daemoniacus Lamia. As soon as he made contact he was thrown into a vision, his eyes clouding.

Vision

Flash!

Jesse is seen holding a dagger similar to the one Grandma Weir gave Ethan .

Flash!

The Daemoniacus Lamia is seen carved into a field at night, Jesse is standing in it holding the dagger over the center. The dagger is dripping blood.

Flash!

Sarah is seen kneeling over a seemingly dead person crying. The body has a knife hole in the chest area.

End Vision

Ethan comes out of the vision with a gasp, breathing heavy at what he'd just saw.

"I just had a vision.", he tells his confused friends.

"Really? Did it have the Daemoniacus Lamia?", Sarah asked.

"Yeah what was it?, Benny asks as well.

Ethan still taking shallow breaths answers, "It was terrible, Jesse had a knife, just like the one Benny's grandma gave me and he used to carve the Daemoniacus Lamia into the ground in a field. Than he-, Ethan stopped before continuing with the horrific tale, He stabbed someone with it and let their blood drip in the center. Guy's I think that how the ritual is performed….with someone's blood." Benny and Sarah's mouth were wide open, just as shocked as Ethan had been only not as shaken for they had not actually seen it themselves like he had.

Ethan turned back to his computer and in doing so his two friends began to whisper about something behind him. He paid no attention to this as he had set a new course for his research. He typed 'blood ritual' into the search engine and began looking. It took him a mere five minutes before he found what he was looking for.

"Guy's here it is, the ritual and how to perform it.", Ethan announced to his friend who quickly came rushing up behind him to see for themselves. Sarah began to read the article aloud.

The

_ritual of the Daemoniacus Lamia_

This ritual has been performed for centuries dating back to the early 300's, but it has never been successfully accomplished. The idea, for this, is took bring forth the world's first evil. Some believe it was a demon, other's an evil warlock, still some believe it was nothing but pure black evil. But it has been seen in many stone carving and ancient scrolls that the first evil had sharp long front teeth, leaving many to believe it was a vampire. The way it has been preformed for years is like so: The symbol of the Daemoniacus Lamia is carved into the ground in a small patch of woods or a field, somewhere with plenty of space with the Seeing Dagger (See page 5) . Than a small hole is dug in the middle with the where you drop in a vampire's fang. Than a complex incantation must be cast by a full blood spell master (See page 8). Sometimes the person performing the ritual would substitute the Seeing Dagger for a simple knife, and rip out the sharp pointy teeth of a K9 for the vampire fang, this is one of the two reasons why in all cases they failed. But the mot prominent reason for such failure was that know one knew that there was a missing piece to the puzzle. To finish the ritual you must have the blood of a real Seer (See page 9). Doing such would open the portal to hell thus releasing the one and only true evil and the earth being shoved into a dark oblivion.

End story

Sarah finished reading and turned to her friends, utter and absolute horror etched on their faces.

Benny was the first to speak, "You don't think Jesse's gonna use us do you?"

This set Ethan off, "Well do you know any other Spell Casters and Seers just waltzing around! Why do you have to be so stupid!" He screamed at the boy causing him to back up scared at the look on Ethan's face. Ethan got closer and when it looked like he was about to lunge at him Sarah stepped, in hissing in his face and causing him to back off.

"Ok what the HECK is wrong with you Ethan?, Sarah yelled than stopped when she saw the look of honest remorse and confusion from Ethan. She slowly came next to him and laid a hand, attentively, on his shoulder.

"Ethan we're your friends, if something is wrong just tell us." Sarah said gently to the Ethan who now looked like a puppy who had been yelled at for peeing on the carpet.

"Yeah dude, we've been friends since we were six I ain't backing out now just let us know what bugging you.", Benny said giving his world famous smile.

Ethan sat down on his bed and with a sigh put his head in his hands, "I'm sorry guys really I am, I don't know what's gotten into me lately, Everything just tick's me off. It's been getting worse, ever since that stupid dan-."

He stopped and looked up, "You guys don't think…."

It was then they all silently decided it was time to meet up with Grandma Weir.

**So what did you think? And for all you Ethan lovers don't worry I love Ethan too I would never make him a jerk on purpose, there is some underling problem as to why he's being one. Drop me a review telling me what you thought and if there's anything you think I should work on to make it better. Remember this story is as much your's as it is mine in the sense I write for you guys.**


	3. Update!

**Alright this is really sudden and random and I Haven't written a thing for this fandom in far to long. However I do plan on finishing this. Once season 2 comes out I'm hoping I will be newly inspired so I plan on waiting till than. To all who supported this even when I didn't I thank you. This is for you guys**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys…you all have no idea how terrible I feel about practically lying to you all. I promised to start writing when the new season started and now it's over and I haven't posted a damn thing. I'm so sorry I just get distracted so easily….I'm young, only almost 14 actually, and I just find it so hard to write a good story when not motivated. I'm going to try though…for real. So I hope your ready for the chapter 3 you've been waiting for.**

"Gran do you think when Jesse bit him he did something else to him? I don't know gave him a mind rewiring?", Benny asked as the woman held his head in her hands. She ignored her grandson and continued focusing until she shook her head and sat straight.

"From what I can tell there is nothing wrong, maybe all this vampire business is getting to you. Are you sure there isn't anything else going on?", she asked, eyeing the occupant's of the room suspiciously. They shook there heads, having decided it best not to tell her yet. She sighed.

"Well all I can tell you to do is try and keep a cooler head." and with that, she left. When she did the three shared a look.

"Now we know it has something to do with Jesse…look it doesn't matter I'm just going to have to keep calm. We have more important things to worry about…like stopping him.", Ethan spoke, standing.

"It shouldn't be that hard…all we have to do is keep you away from him…easy.", Benny said, clapping his hands together as if the problem was solved.

"You really think it's going to be that easy? We need more information like if there's a specific day or time he has to do it, plus we need to find him and take him down so he can't try to pull anything like this again.", Ethan countered. Sarah sighed in agreement.

"Plus we have to tell Erica and Rory to make sure there on the lookout. There may not be any more seer's or spellmasters that we know of but there are plenty of vampires he could use."

"Than we know what we need to do…Benny find Rory and Sarah you find Erica and I'll do more research,", Ethan said, "we all meet at my house in 3 hours." Benny and Sarah nodded, knowing their duties.

"Be careful guys….he could be anywhere just waiting.", Sarah reminded, not wanting them to be hurt.

"Eh old fangsy doesn't stand a chance against this guy.", Benny said obnoxiously, pointing his thumbs at his chest.

"Benny!", the two chorused is irritation at him not taking this seriously.

"Hey I was only joking no need to go nuts.". he smiled before the three parted ways…not knowing someone was watching. Someone who had just decided who the weakest link was, and who would be easiest to take first.

"Your first Weir."

* * *

><p>"Rory!….Here boy come to Benny!", Benny called outside the boys house, than whistling for good measure. When he didn't come Benny sighed in frustration before deciding to try his phone once again.<p>

"This be Rory, what the man do for you?", Rory said, finally answering.

"Thank god finally , Rory why weren't you picking up! I've been looking for you for an hour.", Benny growled, starting his decent down the empty street."

"Oh…sorry I was looking for a snack and phones scare the rats.", Rory replied leaving Benny shuddering at the thought.

"Ok first gross…second I need you to lie low for a while…you know no flying and be careful about being alone…we figured out Jesse's plan and we know he needs at least one vamp."

"What plan?", the blonde asked making Benny want to rip his hair out.

"I'll explain later! Just be careful!", he said before hanging up an looking around realizing he had randomly walked himself into an ally while not paying attention.

"Oops.", he said to himself before turning around and heading back. He reached the end of the ally when a sharp, electric pain shot through him. He let out an airy gasp before collapsing to the ground. Before he passed out he saw someone laughing above him.


	5. Chapter 3

**Well this should be promising! Two updates so close together! Here comes the story!**

It had been an hour or so since the three split and Sarah still hadn't found Erica. Said girl had broken her last phone and now Sarah had no way of contacting her.

"Come on Erica you've got to be somewhere.", Sarah huffed turning around and seeing just the girl she was looking for…she jumped.

"Erica! Jeeze you scared me.", she said holding her hand over her chest though her heart didn't even beat let alone speed up.

"Sorry…heard you were looking for me.", Erica replied grinning.

"Maybe you're looking for a good place to get a bite." Sarah scoffed.

"No…I'm looking for you so I can warn you. As you know Jesse came back than ran away. We figured out his plan and we know that he needs a vampire…any vampire…so were warning you guys to be careful…he could be anywhere." Erica nodded.

"Alright…thanks for the heads up….did you tell fang for brains?", she asked, referring to Rory.

"Benny is…come to think of it we were supposed to check in every hour and he hasn't yet. Since I found you I should look for him before Ethan starts freaking, he's probably just forgotten.", Sarah shrugged though the worry she actually had was plenty evident on her face.

Erica got a confused look on her face.

"Wait I thought he wanted vamps? Why would Benny be a target?", she asked, growing secretly concerned herself.

"Yeah he also needs a spellmaster and a seer. We're all targets." Erica shuddered at the thought.

"W-why don't I help you find him….it'll be ten times quicker with two of us." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't care about either of them."

"Of course I do…their just nerds but you care so I'll help you.", Erica covered smiling before taking off. Sarah rolled her eyes at her friend who was so clearly harboring feelings for the boy and took off as well.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you haven't found him yet! He was supposed to be careful and now he's probably been kidnapped!", Ethan shouted jumping up from his chair. He was even more worried about his friend having just read some disturbing news about the ritual. About how people were often tortured into saying the incantation. When he'd heard from Sarah his thoughts immediately went to horrible things being done to his friend. He trembled at the thought.<p>

"Sarah you have no idea the things people have done in the past to get others to say that indication.", he said before putting on his jacket ready to go and look for the boy himself.

"Oh god…we have to find him…Ethan what if they've already-"

"No…no we're not going to think about that.", Ethan interrupted "We're going to find him."

* * *

><p>"<em>But shouldn't we wait to do it in front of his friends? They'll do anything for him?", <em>a blurry, garbled voice was heard.

"_No…we break him before….when they see him they'll have no hope left.", _countered another voice.

"_I understand…should we wake the boy now?"_

"_Yes…I have quite a fun time planned for him…I'm going to enjoy this.", _the second voice said slyly, and with only bad intent.

Suddenly Benny was jolted awake by a similar pain to the one who put him out. He

yelped rather loudly an jerked upward only to met with resistance. His fuzzy mind

couldn't process the resistance as chains. He looked around fearfully before everything

registered.

"W-what? Where am I?", he asked no one, lifting his hand to his head but no

being able to because of the chains wrapped around his wrist. He yanked them

again…becoming more nervous by the second.

"What is this….someone get these off me!", he yelled, jangling them around.

'Just calm down Benny think…there must be a spell to get out of here.'

"Recludam reserassem retexere.", he whispered, green sparks coming from his fingers and circling the chains. They made a clicking noise before unlocking. He rubbed his raw wrists before standing and looking around. He found the door and just as he touched it another pain shot through him, bringing him to knees. Than the door opened.

"Hello there mortal."

Benny growled, looking up, "Jesse."


	6. Chapter 4

**No author note today guys just a warning I decided to change the rating to T for some soon to be obvious reasons. Nothing to graphic but just to be safe.**

"Benny! Benny pick up!" Ethan shouted into the phone but with no response, not that he'd expected one…he'd already called 15 times with the same result. He took a moment to sit on the curb of the street he was currently searching. He pressed his hands on either side of his head.

"Benny you dope where are you?" he said, silently praying his best friend of 10 years would call him and tell him it was all a joke. No such luck, the night air was as silent and heavy as it had been 5 minutes ago. Ethan stood and pulled the hat on his head down further to shield him from the cold of the atmosphere and the bitter realization that Benny was, in fact, gone. Ethan shook the feelings of despair and pushed on, determined that even if his friend was gone he would find him. Suddenly, in his own thoughts Ethan was startled by the loud thump of a body in front of him, come from nowhere.

"Ethan Thank god I found you!" Sarah shouted grabbing the boy and hugging him. He relished in it for a minute before pushing her off him.

"Why have you been looking for me?!"

"You should be looking for Benny!", he cried before stomping off on his mission once more, anger he didn't know he possessed lighting him up. Sarah stared at him for a minute before running up in front of him.

"I've been looking for YOU because you left your house without telling anyone and won't answer your phone!" she replied throwing her hands around wildly to express her anger.

"We thought you'd been kidnapped too!" Ethan took a moment to let the words sink in and bring him to his senses.

"Your right I'm sorry it's just I'm really worried about him." Ethan confessed. Sarah's face softened.

"I know you are...I am too but if they get you too than we're all doomed. We've **got** to be smart about this." she enunciated the gravity of keeping him away from Jesse.

"Fine…I'll stay out of harms way but I will help you find him. You can't tell me not too." he countered.

"That's good with me…we just don't need a repeat of tonight." she said. Sarah rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Come on…I'll fly you home, there's nothing more we can do tonight." Ethan silently agreed and than the two were gone without a trace.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Benny grunted as his back came in contact with the hard, stone wall. Jesse snickered from the other side where he had just effortlessly flung the teenager across the room. Benny slowly recovered from the blow than began smiling.<p>

"You not so good at this whole 'planning' thing are you." he mocked while slowly standing back on his feet.

"I'm no use to you if I'm dead." he stated simply. Jesse chuckled once more and moved across the room with super speed, standing so close to Benny his nose was practically touching.

"I know this magic boy…so I'll do everything but kill you….and trust me I will take pleasure in every second of it." Than Benny was backhanded so hard the force knocked him over. He was lying on the ground now still grinning. Jesse bent down and gripped the front of his shirt pulling him up just slightly.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" he asked rhetorically.

"No I just don't care what you do to me.", Benny more or less lied thinking the truth in his head. 'If your hurting me than your not hurting them.'

"Don't care do you? Maybe you'd care if it was that blonde…oh yes Erica…a fun one she was.", he said scornfully about the girl in question.

"Shut up." Benny demanded, hating the way he spoke about her.

"Struck a nerve did I? Maybe I shouldn't tell you about all the fun things we did.", Jesse laughed. Benny didn't think twice before spiting in his face.

"Go to hell.", he said, meaning every word. Jesse wiped his face than growled.

"Your going to regret that." and bared his fangs before picking him up an throwing him again. What got Benny through the rest of that night was his new motto.

'If it's me it's not them'


End file.
